Super Monsters Vida's first Halloween Wiki
'Welcome to the !'The story Vida has her first Halloween ever and her first Halloween at Pitchfork Pines what could go wrong? Find out in all new Netflix mini film Super Monsters Vida's First Halloween STORY Edit We open up to Frankie, Katya, Drac, and Lobo saying their love Halloween, Vida tells them she didn't celebrate Halloween at her old place, The Supermonsters tell her what happens and that she will get a sweet for going to the door, As that the doorbell goes off at Lobo's Abuelita house and Jorge answers where Celo, Zoe, and Spike are dressed up. Sundown Monsters up, Vida asks Abuelita if she is coming trick or treating with her, sadly she says no as she is planning a party for Dia de Los Muertos but uncle Jorge and her mum tells Abuelita their have it all under control, Cleo, Zoe, and Spike are going to help as there finished trick or treat early. Abuelita, Igor, Esmee, Katya, Frankie, Drac, Lobo walk out the door, Vida is feeling scared for her Halloween, Frankie shows the neighbor his trick and Vida loves it, Frankie juggles pumpkins in mega-size and he loses his balance, the pumpkins end up flying everywhere but Abuelita is fast on it and saves them. Katya shows off her spell and makes a scarecrow dance which everyone enjoys but the scarecrow starts dancing of again Abuelita runs to it and dances with the scarecrow back to the house Drac flies up to do a trick, Even my moves have moves, but he ends up in the tree and his bucket of sweets is knocked out his hands, Lobo runs and catches them all, Lobo shows his cousin how he tricks or treats, he ends up running fast to three houses without saying Thank you so he and Abuelita go back and say it. Everyone explains more to Vida about Halloween, Frankie and Lobo tell her which sweet is the best all Vida wants to get for her treat is Monsters-mallows Abuelita runs back home to check how everyone is getting along for the party preparation, With a shocked surprise nothing is do and going at a slow place, so she asks the other super monsters to help about Jorge ask mother about the bread but she tells her children there can make it yet there are unsure how to make it Vida is next for her first knock for Halloween, the door opens she says Trick or (and is about to say treat) a young man in costume shouts boo and Vida got scared runs off saying No, everyones starts to chase her but Abuelita says she will get Vida home Lobo and Katya On the scared walk home Vida uses her plant powers making Pitchfork Pines lovely where Abuelita is watching her not too far away seeing how beautiful Vida's powers are when home Vida she loved what she did with her powers with the plants Vida says the roses reminded her of Ciudad Monstruo(her old home area) Vida opens and tells everyone it made her nervous but liked what everyone did, Everyone shares out there sweets but gives Vida all there Monster-mellows, Vida is so happy and okay with Halloween Maya and Jorge are questioned by there mum if everything is finished for the party of Dia de Los Muertos but there not ready, Cleo, Zoe and Spike try help finish of there work but when to ask a question to Jorge and Maya there see there have the hands full making the bread and decide to try dto o it without there help. Zoe comes up with an idea, Back in the house, Vida asks the Supermonster why there haven't celebrated Dia de Los Muertos a holiday for Mexicans Lobo explains what there is but is interrupted by Frankie asking if they are party games, Drac teleports home for is magic hat, and Katya says she can write a spell, Esmee tells them to let Vida and Abuelita explain all about it, the super monsters find out its a celebration holiday to remember the people that are no longer with them, like Abuelita husband who was an wonderful werewolf who also was fast like Lobo and full of life and caring like Vida. Esmee remembers it's like a song "together again" and plays it on her guitar and Jorge joins in the singing, we see Zoe, Cleo and Spike still trying to finish of the outside decorations When everyone goes outside there everyones see what there have done, But Abuelita is shocked how big a sugar skull is, bad new her children burnt the bread, Spike says he should have asked how big to do the balloon, Igor charms in and says that the children shouldhavef asked and even gro- ups should have asked for help A big gus of wind blows the large sugar skull around Pitchfork pines neighbourhood, the super monsters start to chase after it using their powers, none work, so Vida uses her plant power to make a string where she manages to slow down the balloon but as she small and light its starts to drag her, Zoe manages to get to her and grabs Vida hand in time as there go through a fence, still been dragged by the balloon, Lobo runs to help and Frankie mega sizes up and it stops. The neighburhood comes out and heads towards the fire station where the party ends up as there are so many people now. With everything now set up Maya and Jorge are sad that there didn't get to make the bread and incomes Abuelita with hers that she made very fast. Frankie asks Abuelita what the table is for which is covered in flowers and a picture of her late husband she explains its an Ofrenda known an offering its to remember the people that came before us charms in Lobo, Maya comes to the table and places down some of her late father favorite bread. Vida and Katya Vida turns around and sees that Kayta is further away from the party and is very sad Kaya explains she never celebrated Dia de Los Muertos before, Vida and Katya share a moment on how there feel about Halloween and Dia de Los Muertos. Katya sayings she doesn't like to think about the people that are gone that it makes her feel sad. Lobo tries to help make Katya better. Esmee and Jorge sing together again and everyone starts to dance to celebrate. We look up at the moon to see Abueltio. Voices Edit Edit Cleo Graves (voiced by Elyse Maloway). Drac Shadows (voiced by Vincent Tong). Frankie Mash (voiced by Erin Mathews). Katya Spelling (voiced by Andrea Libman). Lobo Howler (voiced by Alessandro Juliani). Zoe Walker (voiced by Nicole Anthony). Spike (voiced by Diana Kaarina). Esmie (voiced by Britt McKillip). Vida (voiced by Gigi Saul Guerrero). Igor (voiced by Ian James Corlett) Abuelita (voiced by Maria J. Cruz) Important articles download.jpg|Vida Lobo and Katya.jpg|Lobo and Vida dancing Vida and Katya.jpg|Vida and Katya sharing a moment Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse